


Carry Me

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: (on champ's part not anyone elses), Biting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i got this as a request from an anon on tumblr, or 'Fluff' considering this is DS Blue we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Request for DS Drueberry I got on tumblr. With a added special appearance by Champ the Doggo.





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamswap belongs to @onebizarrekai

“DREAM!”

Someone jumped up at him, flinging their arms around his neck. Dream caught them on instinct, holding them off the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he realised it was Blue who he holding bridal style.

“Blue.” Dream sighed, “What are you up to now?”

Blue opened his mouth to answer as a black and white blur rocketed around the corner, charging towards them. Blue squeaked, grabbing onto Dream as the dog snarled and leapt up. His jaws snapped shut, narrowly missing Blue’s leg.

Dream sighed, mentally face palming as he held Blue up higher, so the furious husky couldn’t get to him.

“Champ, no.”

Champ snarled, hackles raised as he glared at Blue with uncharacteristic hatred.

“Champion. Stop.”

Champ threw back his head, howling as he threw himself to the ground in protest.

Dream frowned. “Bad dog. Leave it.”

The husky threw one last icy glare at Blue before huffing and scrabbling up, trotting off down the corridor with his tail held high. Dream sighed, looking down at Blue.

“What did you do to him this time, Blue?”

Blue plastered an innocent look across his face. “Nothing. Just tried to play with him a little, that’s all.”

Dream raised an eyebrow. “I see. Perhaps I should’ve guessed.” He shook his head.

Both were silent for a couple minutes, Blue still clinging to Dream tightly.

“…Are you going to let go anytime soon?” Dream asked.

“Do I have to?” Blue buried his face into Dream’s shoulder. “S’comfy ‘ere.”

Dream grunted. “And I have to get to my office. Immediately.”

“Then carry me.”

Dream froze. “What?”

Blue removed his head from Dream’s shoulder, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

“Please? Just to your office. No further.” He wheedled, voice earnest. “I promise I won’t cause any trouble, it’s just…” He looked away, voice abruptly getting quieter.

“…this is, y’know, just nice, I guess.”

Dream was silent, before sighing.

“…Fine.”

Blue snapped his head up, looking at Dream disbelievingly. “You-you mean it?”

Dream huffed. “As long as you do not cause any bother, I suppose it can do no harm.”

Blue gave a little cheer, giving Dream a little peck on the cheek. “Thank you! I promise!”

Dream felt his face go warm. He shook his head, beginning to head to his office, Blue in his arms.

“Something tells me I am going to regret this.”

Blue leaned his head against Dream’s chest, smirking. “Oh don’t worry, I definitely won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked:  
> Can you write some DS Dreamberry please?


End file.
